You see, I wondered If only
by TheLastIceQueen
Summary: Après l'enquête à Los Angeles et la lettre que lui a écrit Royce, Kate est amenée à se poser des questions sur sa vie.
1. POV Kate

Coucou! J'ai écrit une nouvelle OS.

Elle se passe après le 3x22 et est du point de vue de Kate. Mais si vous aimez, je pourrais faire le POV de Rick.

ATTENTION SPOILERS.

Bonne lecture!

**You see, I wondered ''_If only_''**

La nuit tombait peu à peu sur New York. Plongeant les rues dans le noir. Les bruits s'atténuaient, seules restaient les alarmes et les sirènes troublant le calme provisoire de la nuit.

Katherine Beckett était assise dans son canapé, un verre de vin rouge à la main. Elle avait le regard dans le vague. Pourtant, dans sa tête, de nombreuses pensées se bousculaient. Certaines agréables, d'autres, plus nombreuses, douloureuses. Elle venait de clore une enquête qui avait été particulièremment difficile pour elle. La jeune femme venait de perdre l'une des personnes qui avait le plus compté pour elle. Après sa mère, on venait de lui enlever le premier homme qu'elle avait vraiment aimé, celui qui lui avait toujours dit de ne pas baisser les bras, qui l'avait persuadée qu'un jour elle trouverait l'assassin de sa mère, qu'elle trouverait la raison du mal qui l'habitait depuis si longtemps.

Et pour couronner le tout, Josh venait de la quitter. Il lui avait juste laissé une lettre avec le jeu de clés qu'elle lui avait donné. Dans la lettre il lui disait qu'il l'aimait, mais qu'il s'était rendu compte que ça ne pourrait jamais marcher entre eux à cause de son coéquipier, qu'il avait compris qu'il n'aurait jamais une aussi grande place que lui. Curieusement, ce n'était pas ce qui la rendait la plus malheureuse.

Elle but une gorgée de vin.

Maintenant, elle ressentait l'abandon qu'elle avait déjà ressenti il y a douze ans de cela. En entrant dans la police, la jeune femme s'était comme raccrochée à Mickael Royce. Elle en était même tombée amoureuse. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres à cette pensée. Il lui avait sorti la tête de l'eau, l'avait aidée à remonter la pente . Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais. Et dire que la dernière fois qu'elle lui avait parlé, était lorsqu'elle lui avait passé les menottes. Kate s'en voulait presque de ne pas lui avoir pardonné ce qu'il lui avait fait. Mais, comment aurait-elle pu lui pardonner de s'être servi d'elle pour un paquet d'argent? Elle ne savait quoi penser.

La jeune femme se redressa dans son canapé, posa son verre de vin maintenant vide, et replia ses jambes sous elle, s'appuyant contre l'accoudoir. Elle entoura son corps de ses bras, pour se sentir protégée. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, et elle paraissait si fragile comme ça, si vulnérable.

Que lui restait-il maintenant? Qui lui restait-il? Son père, bien sûr. Cet homme qui comptait tellement pour elle, celui qu'elle avait sauvé de l'alcoolisme et même de la dépression. Elle savait qu'il serait toujours là pour elle, même s'ils ne se voyaient pas souvent. Ensuite, elle avait ses amis. Kevin et Javier qu'elle considérait presque comme ses frères, ceux avec qui elle avait partagé de bons comme de mauvais moments. Lanie, sa meilleure amie, celle avec qui elle allait faire du shopping, ou plutôt celle qui la trainait pour aller faire du shopping. Lanie qui lui répétait tellement souvent qu'elle ferait bien d'ouvrir les yeux sur Richard Castle, de voir combien il tenait à elle, de voir enfin le regard qu'il portait sur elle. Et il lui restait Castle aussi.

Richard Castle, son coéquipier, son fidèle partenaire, son écrivain. Oui, son écrivain.

Au début de leur collaboration, elle avait été pressée que cela finisse. Mais, au fur et à mesure, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle appréciait la compagnie de l'écrivain. Il rendait les enquêtes plus légères et l'aidait beaucoup même si elle ne voulait pas l'avouer. Il lui avait aussi sauvé tant de fois la vie, ils avaient tant de fois frolé la mort ensemble. Sa présence lui avait manqué pendant les deux mois de vacances où il était parti dans les Hamptons avec Gina. Elle avait tellement regretté de ne pas avoir accepté de l'accompagner. Lorsqu'elle avait vu Gina arriver alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à accepter de partir avec lui, son coeur s'était comme fendu. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça?

Oui, pourquoi. Pourquoi à chaque fois elle n'acceptait pas de se rapprocher de lui comme il le fallait, comme son coeur le voulait?

Kate repensa à cette soirée à Los Angeles. Castle lui avait avoué des choses qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas. Il lui avait raconté que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, il s'était dit qu'elle était un mystère qu'il ne résoudrait jamais, et, que même après avoir passé autant de temps avec elle, il était toujours impressionné par son caractère et sa force mentale. Et, elle, elle lui avait répondu qu'il n'était pas si mal lui non plus. Oh non, il n'était pas si mal...

Et puis, il y avait eu ce moment. Ce regard. Elle s'était perdue dans l'océan des yeux de l'écrivain. Et, pendant presque une minute, une minute qui lui avait semblé interminable, ils s'étaient fixés intensément. Ne sachant que faire. La jeune femme ne saurait décrire la sensation qui l'avait envahie à ce moment-là. Des papillons s'étaient propagés dans son corps et des frissons l'avaient parcourue à la vue du regard de l'écrivain. Elle avait eu envie de l'embrasser, mais elle avait contenu son envie. Puis, elle avait interrompu ce moment en se levant, prenant pour excuse qu'il était tard et qu'elle voulait aller se coucher. Il l'avait appelée, mais elle lui avait dit ''Good night'' avant de rentrer dans sa chambre.

Elle s'était appuyé à la porte, respirant fort. Son coeur battait la chamade. Elle regrettait d'être partie, alors elle avait ouvert la porte. Mais, au moment où elle avait ouvert cette porte, Castle rentrait dans sa chambre. Si elle n'avait pas attendu, si elle n'avait pas autant réfléchi comme elle en avait l'habitude, elle aurait pu lui dire ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

Et puis, il y avait eu cette lettre de Mike aussi. Cette lettre dans laquelle il lui disait que ce que Castle et elle vivaient était quelque chose de fort et de vrai, et qu'il fallait juste qu'elle ouvre les yeux, laisse le reste de côté et qu'elle se demande ''_If only_''.

''_If only_''... Ces deux mots résonnaient dans sa tête comme les paroles d'une chanson. Mais, la chanson qui lui tournait dans la tête était plutôt ''Just breathe'' de Pearl Jam, c'était l'une de ses chansons préférées. Les paroles lui disaient tellement de choses à cet instant, elles reflétaient ce qu'elle ressentait.

Est-ce qu'elle lui avait dit à quel point elle avait besoin de lui? A quel point elle le voulait? Non. Non elle ne lui avait pas dit. Mais pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas dit tous ça? Kate se sentait idiote. Et s'il l'abandonnait comme l'avaient fait sa mère et Royce? Ne regretterait-elle pas d'avoir refoulé ses sentiments? Si, bien sûr que si elle s'en voudrait.

Pourtant, nombre de fois elle avait failli ouvrir les yeux, mais à chaque fois quelque chose l'en avait empêché. Maintenant, elle savait, elle savait combien elle aimait, combien elle tenait à lui, combien elle se sentait seule et perdue lorsqu'il n'était pas là. Alors, pourquoi était-elle partie? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas profité de ce moment pour lui dire tout ce qu'elle ressentait?

Kate savait qu'elle regretterait de ne pas l'avoir fait. Et elle en avait marre de vivre avec ses regrets et ses blessures. Les blessures étaient très dures à effacer, mais les regrets, on pouvait parfois réussir à s'en débarrasser.

Ce soir, la jeune femme était prête. Elle était prête à affronter ses sentiments, à les avouer.

Elle se leva énergiquement, alla mettre son verre dans l'évier. Puis, elle prit sa veste accrochée au porte manteaux et l'enfila. Elle prit ses clés, puis sortit de son appartement. Elle descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et monta rapidement dans sa voiture.

Kate s'arrêta. Peut-être qu'elle faisait une bêtise, qu'en arrivant elle découvrirait qu'il avait quelqu'un et qu'il l'avait oubliée. Mais, elle oublia vite ses pensées perturbatrices et mis le contact. Après tout, qui ne tente rien, n'a rien.

Le trajet jusque chez Castle lui paru une éternité. Elle avait l'impression que sa voiture n'avançait pas.

Mais, qu'allait-elle lui dire? Qu'elle l'aimait? Qu'elle le voulait lui et personne d'autre?

Oh, et puis zut! Pourquoi se posait-elle toujours autant de questions? Elle saurait ce qu'elle dirait lorsqu'elle serait devant lui.

Arrivée devant l'immeuble de l'écrivain, elle gara sa voiture et se hâta dans sortir. Elle courut presque jusque la porte d'entrée. Le gardien la salua, elle le salua en retour. Puis elle monta dans l'ascenseur qui l'amena rapidement à l'étage de Castle. Là, elle sonna et attendit.

La jeune femme entendit des pas, et la porte s'ouvrit sur un Castle étonné de voir sa muse à son appartement, à cette heure-là.

«-Eh bien, Beckett, que faites-vous ici? Lui demanda-t-il

-Euh... J'avais quelque chose à vous dire; répondit-elle, peu assurée.

-Oh, entrez.»

Il se recula pour la laissait entrer, et referma la porte derrière elle. Castle l'invita à s'asseoir au salon.

Elle prit place, il s'assit à côté d'elle.

«-Vous voulez boire quelque chose? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Non merci.»

Castle attendit qu'elle prenne la parole, mais elle resta coincée, le regard perdu.

«-Que vouliez-vous me dire?

-Vous allez peut-être me trouver ridicule, et vous dire que ça ne me ressemble pas de dire tout ça. Mais, je suis obligée, quitte à avoir l'air ridicule, elle prit une profonde inspiration. Alors voilà. Quand nous étions à Los Angeles, le soir où vous m'avez dit que lorsque vous m'avez rencontrée, vous aviez tout de suite pensé que j'étais un mystère que vous ne résoudriez jamais, et qu'encore maintenant vous étiez étonné par mon caractère. Après ça, on s'est regardé, j'étais gênée par ce regard, j'avais l'impression que vous lisiez en moi, et je suis partie... pour rompre ma gêne. Je n'aurais pas dû partir. D'ailleurs, j'ai voulu revenir vous voir, j'ai rouvert la porte, mais vous étiez déjà parti dans votre chambre. Alors, j'ai laissé tomber.

-Vous auriez dû venir me voir dans ma chambre.

-Je n'ai pas osé. Pourtant, j'étais prête à venir vous dire ce que je refusais d'admettre depuis longtemps. Je suis venue ici pour tout vous dire.»

Kate s'arrêta quelques instants pour guetter la réaction de l'écrivain. Elle vit qu'il attendait qu'elle continue, alors elle reprit:

«-Depuis que nous travaillons ensemble, notre relation n'a fait qu'évoluer. Au fil du temps, je me suis rendu compte vous étiez quelqu'un que j'appréciais beaucoup. Aujourd'hui, j'ai réfléchi sur ma vie. J'ai perdu ma mère il y a déjà douze de cela, maintenant je viens de perdre Royce et Josh m'a quitté. Je fermais les yeux sur mes sentiments à votre égard, mais je vois que vous êtes celui qui sera toujours là pour moi, celui à qui je peux tout dire, l'ami que je peux appeler lorsque ça va pas. En fait, vous êtes plus qu'un simple ami, vous êtes; elle baissa la tête, appréhendant ce qu'elle allait dire. Je... je vous aime Richard Castle.»

Elle se leva rapidement, honteuse de ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer, ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas. Elle s'apprêtait à s'en aller, mais il la retint par le bras.

«-Non, reste, lui dit-il dans un murmure presque imperceptible.»

La jeune femme se tourna vers l'écrivain, la tête toujours baissée. Il prit le visage de sa muse entre ses mains. Celle-ci leva la tête et le fixa.

Richard se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Kate. Ils fermèrent les yeux pour savourer ce moment qu'ils avaient tant de fois imaginé. Elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de cet homme qu'elle aimait tant, toute sa honte s'étant envolée. Il passa ses mains autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, ils restèrent front contre front.

«-Je t'aime aussi ma Kate, _Always._»

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Kate. Il venait de l'appeler ''Ma Kate''. Elle se sentait tellement bien à ce moment-là. Rien n'aurait pu troubler leur bonheur, le halo de félicité dans lequel ils venaient de plonger.

Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, tout aussi tendrement. Il répondit à son baiser qu'il fit plus profond, plus passionné, plus fougueux. Leur baiser traduisait leur amour, leur éternel _Always _ettout ce qui faisait de leur amour quelque chose de magique et d'unique.

Ces baisers étaient le commencement d'une belle histoire qui les attendait. Quelque chose qu'ils auraient à construire, ou plutôt, à continuer de bâtir.

Ils passèrent la nuit ensemble, concrétisant tout ce qui avait été dit, se prouvant à quel point ils s'aimaient.

Kate remercia Royce de lui avoir écrit cette lettre, de l'avoir aidée à ouvrir les yeux comme il le fallait, à cesser de croire que jamais elle n'aurait la chance d'être heureuse et d'être aimée.

Comme quoi, parfois il suffit simplement de regarder ce que l'on a, de trouver ce qui pourrait compléter ça, et de se demander: _If only._


	2. POV Rick

Wahoo! Je m'attendais pas à avoir autant de reviews! Merci beaucoup.

Pour vous remercier, voici le POV de Castle. Je le trouve moins bien que celui de Kate, mais c'est à vous d'en juger.

Bonne lecture!

**POV Rick**

La nuit tombait peu à peu sur New-York. Plongeant les rues dans le noir. Les bruits s'atténuaient, seules restaient les alarmes et les sirènes troublant le calme provisoire de la nuit.

Richard Castle était dans son bureau, appuyé contre le dossier de son confortable fauteuil, son ordinateur portable devant lui, la page du chapitre de Nikki Heat affichée sur l'écran. Cela faisait une heure qu'il était là, cherchant désespèrement l'inspiration. L'écrivain essayait d'enfin terminer son chapitre, mais, à chaque fois qu'il avait une idée, celle-ci se voyait chassée par l'apparition du visage de Kate Beckett dans son esprit. Chacunes de ses pensées le renvoyait systématiquement à sa muse.

Leur dernière enquête avait été particulièrement éprouvante pour elle. Elle avait perdu un homme qu'elle avait vraiment aimé. Le premier peut-être, pensa Castle. Même si la jeune femme avait tout fait pour ne pas laisser paraître ses sentiments, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, son partenaire avait su les démasquer et les comprendre, comme bien souvent.

Le capitaine Montgomery les avait mis en dehors de l'affaire, donnant pour prétexte que la détective était bien trop impliquée émotionnellement. Bien sûr, elle avait répliqué, disant qu'elle savait être professionnelle et laisser ses émotions et ses sentiments de côté. Mais, Montgomery était resté intransigeant. La jeune femme avait fait mine de se résigner, mais Castle avait vu dans son regard qu'elle n'était pas prête d'abandonner l'affaire. Beckett avait pris ses affaires, il lui avait demandé où elle allait, ce qu'elle allait faire, elle lui avait dit qu'elle rentrait chez elle et qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule après la mort de son ami. L'écrivain avait deviné qu'elle ne rentrait pas chez elle. Il avait alors pris un billet pour Los Angeles, sûr et certain qu'elle ferait la même chose. Il la connaissait maintenant, il savait comment elle fonctionnait. Kate détestait que l'on s'en prenne aux personnes qu'elle aimait ou avait aimées. Elle avait déjà perdu sa mère, voilà qu'on lui prenait un homme en qui elle avait eu confiance, qui l'avait aidée à remonter la pente après la mort de sa mère, un homme qu'elle avait tout simplement aimé.

Lorsque Castle avait rencontré Mickael Royce pour la première fois, il avait vu dans le regard de Beckett toute l'admiration et la confiance qu'elle lui portait. Il avait eu la certitude que pendant tout le temps que cet homme avait été le formateur de la jeune détective, il avait su veiller sur elle comme il le fallait, comme un père sur sa fille. C'était bien l'une des rares choses qu'on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher, pensa Castle. Quand ils avaient découvert que Royce s'était servit de Kate pour retrouver un paquet d'argent, l'écrivain avait eu la soudaine envie de le tuer, de lui dire tout ce que cela pouvait faire à la jeune femme, toute la déception et la tristesse que cela éveillait en elle. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi, ni même comment, il avait pu faire ça à Beckett.

Maintenant, il n'était plus là, il venait de la lâcher lui-aussi, comme sa mère l'avait fait douze ans auparavant. L'avait-elle revu depuis son arrestation? Lui avait-elle pardonné ce qu'il lui avait fait? Il n'en savait rien. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment, bien sûr il en avait une petite idée, mais il aurait préféré savoir, pour pouvoir la consoler.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa cuisine. Il ouvrit le frigo et prit une canette de coca cola, il n'avait pas envie d'alcool ce soir. L'écrivain était seul ce soir, sa mère et sa fille étaient parties dans un centre spa pour se détendre. Le loft était à lui tout seul. Il s'asseya dans son canapé et se replongea dans ses pensées en buvant sa boisson.

Il repensa à cette soirée à Los Angeles. Cette soirée où il avait dit à sa muse ce qu'il avait ressenti la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il n'avait pas voulu lui avouer ses sentiments, de peur de l'effrayer et de la voir s'éloigner de lui à nouveau. Kate était comme un papillon, au moindre geste brusque, à la moindre parole trop expressive, elle s'envolait, et il était très dur que de la faire revenir. Il n'avait pas voulu commettre l'erreur de la faire retourner dans son cocon qu'elle commençait peu à peu à briser. A ces petites déclarations elle avait simplement répondu ''You're not so bad yourself Castle''. C'était une phrase sans importance pour la plupart des gens, mais pour lui, quelque chose comme ça venant d'elle, c'était tout simplement inespéré. Après cela, il y avait eu ce regard, ce regard intense entre eux. L'écrivain avait plongé son regard océan dans celui émeraude de la jeune femme. Pendant la minute que dura leur long échange visuel, celui qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'utiliser à la place des mots, il avait vu passer en lui toutes sortes de sentiments et de sensations. Au bout d'un moment, ce regard était devenu pesant pour les deux coéquipiers, peut-être plus pour elle que pour moi, pensa Castle. Elle avait détourné le regard la première, prenant pour excuse qu'il était tard et qu'elle voulait aller se coucher. Kate s'était levée et dirigée vers sa chambre où elle était entrée. Il l'avait appelé, mais seul un ''Good night Castle'' lui était parvenu avant qu'elle ne referme la porte.

Castle avait attendu quelque temps, espérant qu'elle aurait changé d'avis et reviendrait le voir. Mais, ses espoirs étaient vains. Alors, lui aussi était rentré dans sa chambre. Il avait essayé de dormir, chose qu'il n'avait pas réussi à faire avant deux heures, ses pensées étaient focalisées sur la femme qui se trouvait à quelques pas de lui.

Il sortit de ses réflexions lorsqu'il entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentir.

Surprit, il posa sa canette de coca cola vide sur la table basse et se leva. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, son visage s'éclaira à la vue de sa muse. Bien que content de la voir, il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait faire ici, à cette heure-là.

«-Eh bien, Beckett, que faites-vous ici? Lui demanda-t-il

-Euh... J'avais quelque chose à vous dire; répondit-elle, peu assurée.

-Oh, entrez.»

Il se recula pour la laisser entrer, et referma la porte derrière elle. Castle l'invita à s'asseoir au salon.

Elle prit place, il s'assit à côté d'elle.

«-Vous voulez boire quelque chose? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Non merci.»

Castle attendit qu'elle prenne la parole, mais elle resta coincée, le regard perdu.

«-Que vouliez-vous me dire?

-Vous allez peut-être me trouvez ridicule, et vous dire que ça ne me ressemble pas de dire tout ça. Mais, je suis obligée, quitte à avoir l'air ridicule, elle prit une profonde inspiration. Alors voilà. Quand nous étiions à Los Angeles, le soir où vous m'avez dit que lorsque vous m'avez rencontrée, vous aviez tout de suite pensé que j'étais un mystère que vous ne résoudriez jamais, et qu'encore maintenant vous étiez étonné par mon caractére. Après ça, on s'est regardé, j'étais gênée par ce regard, j'avais l'impression que vous lisiez en moi, et je suis partie... pour rompre ma gêne. Je n'aurait pas dû partir. D'ailleurs, j'ai voulu revenir vous voir, j'ai rouvert la porte, mais vous étiez déjà parti dans votre chambre. Alors, j'ai laissé tomber.

-Vous auriez dû venir me voir dans ma chambre.

-Je n'ai pas osé. Pourtant, j'étais prête à venir vous dire ce que je refusais d'admettre depuis longtemps. Je suis venue ici pour tout vous dire.»

Kate s'arrêta quelques instants pour guetter la réaction de l'écrivain. Il attendit qu'elle continue son récit, patiemment:

«-Depuis que nous travaillons ensemble, notre relation n'a fait qu'évoluer. Au fil du temps, je me suis rendu compte vous étiez quelqu'un que j'appréciais beaucoup. Aujourd'hui, j'ai réfléchi sur ma vie. J'ai perdu ma mère il y a déjà douze ans de cela, maintenant je viens de perdre Royce et Josh m'a quitté. Je fermais les yeux sur mes sentiments à votre égard, mais je vois que vous êtes celui qui sera toujours là pour moi, celui à qui je peux tout dire, l'ami que je peux appeler lorsque ça va pas. En fait, vous êtes plus qu'un simple ami, vous êtes; elle baissa la tête, appréhendant ce qu'elle allait dire. Je... je vous aime Richard Castle.»

Il resta bouche bée face à cette déclaration, il l'avait attendue tellement longtemps. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer que cela venait enfin d'arriver.

Il ne s'était par rendu compte qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'en aller. Il se leva d'un bond et la rattrappa par le bras, ne voulant en aucun cas la laisser partir et risquer de la perdre.

«-Non, reste, lui dit-il dans un murmure presque imperceptible.»

Elle s'était tournée vers lui, la tête toujours baissée. Il prit son visage entre ses mains. Celle-ci leva la tête et le fixa de ses perles de jade. L'écrivain ne savait comment interprêter ce qu'il percevait dans le regard de sa muse. Il crut voir de la peur, puis de l'étonnement, et enfin, de l'amour. Il la sentit rassurée et plus détendue.

Alors, Richard se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Kate. Ils fermèrent les yeux pour savourer ce moment qu'ils avaient tant de fois imaginé. Il sentit les longs bras de la jeune femme s'enrouler autour de son cou. Il passa ses mains autour de sa taille, la rapprochant un peu plus de son corps, pour être certain qu'elle était bien là, avec lui. Lorsque le baiser pris fin, ils restèrent front contre front.

«-Je t'aime aussi ma Kate, Always.»

Il lui dit cela avec toute la sincérité du monde. Il avait usé de ses trois petits mots dans le passé, mais bien souvent il les avait pris à la légère. Mais, maintenant qu'il tenait la femme de sa vie dans ses bras, il était bien décidé à lui dire souvent qu'il l'aimait, mais avec sincérité.

Il vit un sourire étirer les lèvres délicieuses de sa muse. Il se sentait tellement bien à ce moment-là. Jamais un sentiment de paix et de bien être aussi fort et présent ne l'avait envahi. Rien n'aurait pu troubler leur bonheur, le halo de félicité dans lequel ils venaient de plonger.

Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, tout aussi tendrement. Il répondit à son baiser qu'il fit plus profond, plus passionné, plus fougueux. Leur baiser traduisait leur amour, leur éternel Always et tout ce qui faisait de leur amour quelque chose de magique et d'unique.

Ces baisers étaient le commencement d'une belle histoire qui les attendait. Quelque chose qu'ils auraient à construire, ou plutôt, à continuer de bâtir.

L'écrivain avait maintenant la certitude que c'était cette femme-là qu'il voulait, celle avec qui il voulait partager le restant de ses jours.

Pendant cette nuit là, il lui prouva encore un peu plus à quel point il l'aimait et tenait à elle.

Il se dit aussi qu'il allait devoir demander à Kate le pourquoi du comment de cette soudaine déclaration. Il n'avait pas lu la lettre que Royce avait écrite à la jeune femme, pourtant, quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'y était pas pour rien.

* * *

><p>Si vous voulez, je pourrai peut-être écrire une petite suite. C'est comme vous voulez.<p> 


	3. Juste S'aimer

Tout d'abord, merci à tous pour vos commentaires!

Bon voilà, j'ai écrit une suite. J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire car c'est la toute première fois que j'écris du NC-17 à proprement parler.

J'espère que vous allez aimer. Je suis désolée s'il y a des erreurs ou autre...

Bonne lecture quand même.

**Juste s'aimer.**

Rick était assis sur le canapé, Kate sur ses genoux. Ils étaient enlacés. Cela faisait trente minutes qu'ils étaient ainsi, à s'embrasser, à se regarder intensément. Ils n'avaient besoin que de leurs yeux pour se dire à quel point ils s'aimaient.

Kate se sentait bien. Elle était dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle avait tellement rêvé de se trouver là, que maintenant qu'elle y était, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Les mains de Rick se baladaient sur son corps. Elle était encore vêtue, et pourtant les caresses de l'écrivain l'électrisaient déjà, envoyant des décharges dans tout son être.

Sa main gauche était sur la joue de son homme, alors que la droite se trouvait autour de son cou. Leurs regards étaient mêlés, mêlés d'amour et de tendresse.

Rick captura les lèvres de Kate pour un baiser auquel elle répondit instantanément. Il laissa courir sa langue sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, elle les ouvrit pour lui laisser un passage. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent pour un ballet qu'elles connaissaient bien maintenant. Elles s'entremêlaient, s'entrechoquaient, arrachant des gémissements aux deux amoureux.

Rick passa sa main sous la chemise de la jeune femme et reprit ses caresses. Cette fois, des papillons, des milliers de papillons dansaient dans le ventre de Kate. Son désir grandissait, elle se sentait brûlante, brûlante de désir.

Il détacha ses lèvres de celles de sa belle, et l'allongea sur le canapé. Elle se laissa faire, confiante. Il lui sourit et lui caressa la joue. Il la trouvait si belle, les yeux brillants et les lèvres gonflées par leurs nombreux baisers. Rick replongea sur ses lèvres, sur lesquelles il déposa un léger baiser avant de tracer les contours de la mâchoire de Kate avec ses lèvres et sa langue. Elle gémissait sous ses baisers et ses caresses, elle ne cherchait même pas à se contenir, elle voulait se laisser aller, se sentir légère et vivante.

Il embrassait fiévreusement sa gorge offerte, descendant vers sa poitrine. Cependant, la chemise de la jeune femme le gênait dans ses mouvements. Il entreprit donc de la lui retirer. Elle souleva son buste pour lui faciliter la tâche, déposant au passage un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Une fois la chemise retirée et expédiée quelque part dans la pièce, il reprit ses baisers là où il les avait laissé. Rick l'embrassait sur la poitrine, descendant sur son ventre. Il la sentait brûlante sous sa bouche et ses mains, cela l'encourageait à continuer. Son désir à lui grandissait aussi.

Elle le stoppa dans ses baisers et le fit remonter à hauteur de son visage. Ils repartirent dans un baiser plus fiévreux encore. Elle attrapa son tee-shirt pour le lui enlever. Elle voulait sentir sa peau nue contre la sienne. Kate envoya valser le tee-shirt pas loin de sa chemise.

Lorsque leurs peaux nues se rencontrèrent, tous leurs corps fut électrisé. Ils en avaient tellement rêvé.

Elle caressait son torse nu tout en l'embrassant. Lui, promenait ses mains sur son corps parfait, traçant les contours de ses doigts. Il aimait tellement sa peau douce et son odeur de cerise.

Comment avaient-ils pu se résister avant? Il était clair qu'ils étaient incontestablement attirés l'un par l'autre.

Ils auraient pu rester longtemps comme ça, à s'embrasser, savourant les lèvres de l'être aimé. Mais le désir et l'envie se faisaient plus présents.

Après un long baiser, Rick se redressa. La jeune femme émit un grognement de plainte, il la regarda et lui dit:

«-Kate, mon amour, je ne veux pas que notre première fois se fasse comme ça..»

Il repéra de l'inquiétude dans son regard, il prit son visage entre ses mains et reprit d'un ton qu'il voulut rassurant:

«-N'aies craintes. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne veux pas te faire l'amour pour la première fois dans un canapé. Je veux que ce soit magique pour nous deux.»

Elle sourit, rassurée par ses paroles qui l'avaient profondément touchée. Jamais un homme ne s'était vraiment préoccupé de cela.

«-Alors, dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieur, emméne moi dans ta chambre, et fais moi rêver.»

Elle lui avait susurré cette phrase avec une telle sensualité, qu'il en avait frémi.

Rick se détacha de Kate. Il passa un bras sous ses genoux, l'autre autour de sa taille et la souleva. Elle s'agrippa à son cou. Il gravit les escaliers en essayant de ne pas tomber, chose difficile avec une telle femme dans les bras.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il la déposa sur le lit avec douceur. Elle l'attira contre elle et lui fit reprendre ses baisers là où il les avait arrêtés; déjà frustrée par cette courte interruption.

Leurs corps demandaient plus, ils voulaient plus. Il défit la braguette du jean de la jeune femme et le fit glisser le long de ses fines jambes. Elle était maintenant en sous-vêtements devant lui.

Elle lui enleva son pantalon elle aussi. Kate était plus que pressée qu'il la fasse sienne, de le sentir en elle.

Lorsqu'elle vit l'état de l'écrivain, elle fut ravie de constater l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. La détective avait toujours su qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent, mais là elle en avait la confirmation et il ne pouvait pas le nier.

Rick dégrafa le soutien-gorge qui devenait de plus en plus gênant pour eux. Il n'avait jamais vu une poitrine aussi parfaite et attirante. Elle sourit face à sa réaction.

Sans plus attendre, il fondit sur son sein droit qu'il suçota. Sa respiration à elle se faisait de plus en plus saccadée et laborieuse. Cet homme la rendait folle, il lui faisait tourner la tête comme jamais aucun homme ne l'avait fait. Et cela n'était pas pour déplaire à Rick qui prenait grand plaisir à la voir tremblante de désir.

Il administra le même traitement à son deuxième sein, ravi de l'effet qu'il produisait sur elle. Après cela, il descendit sur son ventre, laissant une trainée de baisers chauds et mouillés. Arrivé à la lisière de la culotte de dentelle rouge de Kate, il joua avec, attisant un peu plus le feu dévastateur qui la consumait de l'intérieur.

«-Rick... maintenant... s'il te plaît, échappa-t-elle dans un gémissement.

-Chut Kate, laisse-toi faire.»

Rick décida qu'il était temps d'enlever cette mince pièce de tissue qui ne servait plus à grand-chose maintenant. Il prit le bord de la culotte entre son pouce et son index. Mais avant de lui retirer, il chercha son approbation, il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Lorsqu'il vit son regard émeraude noirci par le désir, il déduisit qu'il pouvait y aller. Alors, il lui enleva.

A présent, elle était totalement nue devant lui, c'était ses fantasmes qui devenaient réalité. Il avait tellement rêvé de la voir ainsi. Il se redressa pour la regarder. Son corps était tellement parfait.

Elle aimait sentir son regard sur elle, un regard empli de désir et d'amour. Kate se sentait bien, allongeait sur le lit, nue avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle lui prit la main et lui captura les lèvres pour un baiser doux et amoureux qui parti rapidement dans un baiser langoureux et plein de désir et d'envie. La jeune femme descendit sa main sur le boxer de son écrivain. Elle pouvait sentir sa virilité triomphante sous ses doigts. Alors, sans plus attendre il lui enleva ce dernier vêtement qui était devenu trop petit pour son propriétaire.

Ils étaient totalement nus maintenant, ne s'arrêtant pas de s'embrasser. Il était au-dessus d'elle, elle aurait pu inverser cela. Mais, elle aimait que ce soit lui qui mène la danse, juste pour cette première fois.

Kate sentait sa virilité contre son intimité chaude et humide. Elle le voulait en elle maintenant, elle voulait se sentir sienne, ne faire plus qu'un avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle avait tant attendu ce moment.

«-Rick... maintenant...»

Sa respiration était plus que laborieuse.

N'y tenant plus lui non plus, il la regarda dans les yeux. Rick la pénétra tout en l'embrassant. Ils gémirent de concert. Il la laissa s'habituer à lui, puis commença ses va-et-vient. Au début, ce fut lent, puis il accéléra progréssivement. Elle gémissait, poussant parfois des petits cris de plaisir. Ses bras étaient relevées au-dessus de sa tête, les mains habiles de l'écrivain les caressait, prenant parfois ses mains dans les sienne.

Jamais aucun homme ne lui avait donné autant de sensations. Il était d'une infinie douceur, il faisait attention à elle, était attentif à chacun de ses mouvements, de ses gémissements. Une fois de plus elle trouva cet homme parfait.

Jamais elle n'avait ressentie un tel sentiment de plénitude. C'était la parfaite communion du corps et de l'âme.

Ils sentaient tout les deux le moment paroxysmique arriver. Les gémissements de la jeune femme s'étaient transformés en cris. Elle criait le nom de Richard Castle qui se répercutait maintenant dans toute la chambre. Kate partit en premiere et poussa un long gémissement de soulagement. Rick la suivit et se laissa tomber sur elle, le visage enfouilli dans son cou qui avait le goût et le doux parfum de cerise qui lui allait si bien.

Il s'allongea à côté d'elle, elle se blotit dans ses bras. Elle ne voulait pas rompre le contact de leur peau, elle aimait tellement ça.

Peu à peu, leurs respirations reprirent un rythme normal. Il l'embrassa sur le front, elle le regarda. Ils étaient tellement bien ensemble, dans ce grand lit.

Kate gémit de satisfaction. Qu'aurait-elle pu demander de plus à ce moment? Elle venait de faire l'amour avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle était maintenant blottie contre lui, un sourire ineffaçable plaquait sur les lèvres.

Ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois cette nuit-là. Ils avaient deux ans à rattraper, autant s'y mettre tout de suite. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Parlant d'eux, de Martha, d'Alexis et de Jim. Et ce n'est qu'au petit matin que les deux amants s'endormirent, après avoir fait l'amour pour la troisième fois.

* * *

><p><em>Bon, moi je vais aller me cacher hein... au revoiiir!<em>

_Une petite review? Ca fait toujours plaisir._


End file.
